


Training Incident

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Training, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Abandoned work in progress.





	Training Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoned work in progress.

“Why doesn't Tempest know water spells?” The instructor began, trying to settle a curiosity among the staff. “In addition, she refuses to learn them, even though they would serve very useful in this dry region.”

 

Lunar sighed, not wanting to explain, even though he knew the answer why. It was an event from her past, when she was still his princess, before she became who she was now. To protect herself and her kingdom, they had decided to keep her true identity a secret. Not that anyone at Raven's Nest other than him knew any of this.

 

“Lunaris?” Great, now the man was getting impatient. Lunar struggled to find a way to approach the answer while keeping everything pleasantly vague.

 

“Well, it's not like she doesn't actually _know_ them,” he began, “It happened when she was younger, maybe about 15 or 16. She was practicing water spells in an indoor training area. She had been getting frustrated, she just wasn't creating enough water to actually be useful in any practical situation.”

 

Now Lunar paused, running his hands through his dark hair. The conclusion of this story upset him, and could possibly cause problems for her as a weakness.

 

“She was getting ready to leave when she decided to give it one more go. In her aggravation, she accidentally cast a Waterga spell. It should never have happened. Her magic power should have been too low, and _she didn't even know the spell_. However, somehow, she managed to create a torrential-sized downpour in a small room with inadequate drainage. She nearly drowned.”

 

The instructor gasped slightly. Tempest's control over her magic was a wonderment to all of those assigned to partner with her. To hear that such an incident has occurred was mind-boggling.

 

“How did she survive? Prince Charming rescue her?” The tone given was mocking, intentioned at pissing Lunar off. It was common knowledge how he felt about the fiery blonde woman.

 

“Yes, I suppose. Her Price Charming came to rescue her. However, it wasn't me, so wipe the stupid grin off your face.” Lunar was pissed. Extremely. The instructor has succeeded in that, for sure. That was the part of the story he hated the most. It was true that he hadn't been the one to rescue her. At that point in time, he wasn't even permitted into the palace unescorted. It had been Seth who had found her, from the water leaking underneath the door of the training areas. That was also the day that Melody had decided that she was in love with the dark-haired, unbelievably moody man.


End file.
